Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Tributo a la muerte de Itachi. Los últimos pensamientos del ninja antes de morir.


Un pequeño one shot dedicado a la muerte de uno de mis personajes preferidos... el gran Itachi!!

Lo amo, y me dio un apenita que Masashi Kishimoto decidiera matarlo... mas después de saber que en realidad siempre fue bueno y velo por los intereses de su hermano y el resto de la villa...

Así que aca lo dejo, en su amada memoria xD Espero que lo disfruten...

* * *

El combate había terminado y no había nada que yo fuera capaz de hacer.

Me había vencido, y la muerte venía a obtener su premio.

Porque ella siempre gana.

Y yo lo sentía, lo sabía; la puta enfermedad que me consumía desde hacía años, había vencido.

El jodido tiempo que había logrado comprar a base de mierdas y medicamentos, se había agotado.

¿Cuánto?

Tres..., cuatro segundos.

Como máximo.

No importaba. Después de todo mi misión acaba de ser cumplida.

Observó a mi objetivo. Rendido. Agotado. A tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

Huelo su miedo. Palpo su odio. Y me duele en el alma...

Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿no fui yo quien decidió que él me odiara? ¿quién creyó que su vida estaría a salvo mientras maldijera mi nombre?

No. No lo creí. Sabía que era así.

Mi existencia. Mi rival. Mi contrincante. Mi hermano. Sasuke.

¿Por qué duele tanto pensar siquiera en su nombre? ¿Será porque se que probablemente será la última vez que lo haga?

Mi vida se escapa, y no tengo miedo morir.

La gente teme aquello que lo aparta de la vida. ¿Por qué habría de temer yo a aquello que me hará libre del infierno?

No lo hago. No la temo. Y sin embargo, duele.

Duele.

Saber que nunca sabrá la verdad.

Saber que yo tuve que ocultársela para que esos desgraciados del AMBU no atentaran contra su vida.

Saber que vivirá creyendo que yo asesine a nuestro clan por el simple hecho de obtener más poder.

Saber que maldecirá mi nombre en mi tumba por haber destruido su mundo, su infancia, su familia, su paz.

Duele.

Y todavía duele más pensar en las cosas que nunca sabrá.

No sabrá que yo siempre lo ame, como se puede amar al mejor de los hermanos.

No sabrá que si destruí a nuestro clan, fue solo para preservar su vida, y la del resto de una villa; porque una nueva guerra habría supuesto su muerte y la muerte de su inocencia, y yo no podía permitirlo.

No sabrá que cuando descargué mi sharingan sobre él, siendo aun un niño, forzándolo a odiarme, tan solo buscaba la mejor forma de que se hiciera fuerte, para que ningún conocedor del secreto lograra lastimarle.

No sabrá las lagrimas de sangre que brotaron de mis ojos el día que hubo de despedirme de él, de la villa.

No sabrá que si no puse fin a mi vida y la seguí alargando con medicamentos malditos, fue únicamente para asegurarle un futuro a salvo y con esperanza, antes de que mi hora llegará.

Porque todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti, Sasuke, mi hermanito pequeño. Para que tu alcanzaras el futuro que yo siempre desee tener; el futuro que tú te mereces.

Él futuro que ahora se que vas a lograr.

Pero duele. Mucho. Muchísimo.

Duele el no podértelo confesar.

Duele el no ser capaz de decírtelo ahora, antes de morir.

Duele el no poderte pedir el favor de una promesa; la promesa de que vas a lograr ser feliz.

Duele el no poder estar allí para verlo.

Duele, pero también alivia. Porque a pesar de todo, yo se que lo vas a lograr.

Ahora eres poderoso.

Hábil. Capaz de velar por ti mismo.

Sin ningún tipo de relación con Orochimaru, pues yo mismo me he encargado de eliminar ese sello, cumpliendo así mi último objetivo.

Y como último recurso... esta él, el kyubi. Quien al igual que yo, también te quiere como un hermano; solo espero que nunca tenga que utilizar el poder que legue, pero si lo hace, se que jamás te hará daño, pues al igual que yo, daría su vida por salvarte.

Hermano.

¿Irónico que a un par de segundos de la muerte me lamente por no haberte podido dedicar aquellas horas que tu tanto me pedías durante nuestra infancia?

No. No es irónico. Tan solo demasiado tarde.

Porque me voy. Me extingo, y pronto no quedara nada de mi, a excepción de un cadáver.

Pero antes de morir, deseo pronunciar tu nombre.

Regresar a aquella etapa de la vida en la que ambos éramos hermanos, cuando tu requerías mi atención y yo nunca disponía de tiempo para dedicártela.

Sin embargo, antes de que la muerte me lleve en sus brazos, deseo tocarte, sentir el calor de tu piel; comprobar que no eres un sueño.

Hermano...

Mi mano se extiende hacia tu frente, y siento como un escalofrío de terror cubre tu cuerpo.

No es extraño. Lo merezco. Pero nunca voy a hacerte daño.

Y ahora lo veo. Como si fuera un sueño.

Ficción.

Realidad.

Aquellos días de infancia en los que entrenábamos juntos...

La vez en la que te lastimaste una pierna y yo hube de llevarte a hombros...

Las cálidas noches de primavera en las que siempre me dirigía a tu cuarto, aun cuando tu ya estabas dormido, y depositaba un suave beso en tu frente.

Te veo.

Pequeño. Inocente. Puro. Frágil. Feliz.

Mi hermano pequeño.

También te veo en la otra realidad, en el presente.

Tus ojos contemplan confusos la expresión de los míos.

Tu cuerpo deja de temblar y tu corazón se relaja.

Tu frente es recorrida por un escalofrío cuando mis fríos dedos la acarician, tal y como lo hacían antaño, disculpándose.

Y lo repiten ahora. Haciendo uso de mi último aliento, me disculpo.

Hermano... no me odies.

- Lo lamento Sasuke... pero ya no habrá una próxima vez.

No soy capaz de ver tu respuesta, y aun así, la más breve y diminuta de las sonrisas se posa en mi rostro, acariciándolo, antes de caer muerto al suelo.

Sasuke... mi hermano... se feliz...

Y vive... ¡vive por mi!

* * *

Reviews? Secuela?

No me importaria crer una con los sentimientos de sasue tras la muerte de su hermano, y pa posterior revelacion de madara, depènde de vosotros..., Bye


End file.
